1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, in image forming apparatuses such as printers, in order to decrease the costs thereof, there are many cases where a memory (hereinafter, referred to as a CRUM) that stores information on toner or the like is not built in a toner cartridge as a bundled expendable item of the image forming apparatus at the time of shipment.
In such a case, when the toner of the bundled toner cartridge is consumed, a user purchases a toner cartridge that is available in the market or the like.
In the toner cartridge purchased by the user, the CRUM is built. Accordingly, a control process for the printer side should be configured to be able to use both a toner cartridge not having a CRUM and a toner cartridge having a CRUM.
Therefore, there is a request for checking whether all the toner cartridges are installed at low cost in the state in which image formation can be performed. Accordingly, various technologies have been proposed.